Dioses oscuros
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: ¿Cómo mantenerse firme cuando los dioses niegan sus favores y se ha dejado de creer en el propósito de la propia existencia?
1. Sueño

Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

Advertencias:

_Basado en la obra del manga, con ligeras influencias del anime._

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Reconozco que quizás no sea lo que se esperaba, pero es el mejor resultado que se obtuvo tras años completos de espera._

Dedicatorias:

_Para Hevith de Zar -El Onigiri Diabólico-_

* * *

**Dioses oscuros**

¿Cómo mantenerse firme cuando se ha dejado de creer en los dioses y el propósito de la propia existencia?

* * *

**Dios del sueño**

Izuna, el más joven de los hermanos, siempre recordaría con amargura la vergüenza sufrida el día que se le asignó su primer deber profesional. Y llamaba él "deber profesional" a algo mejor que encargarse de la recolecta de víveres o la cacería de potenciales amenazas para aquellos que no tuvieran posibilidades de usar su chakra para el combate como lo hacía el puñado de miembros que empezaban a cimentar formalmente los principios del llamado "arte ninja".

De ello no hacía más de un par de días, Madara le había confesado en silenciosas noches de insomnio, su inútil intento de hablar con los más ancianos miembros de la comunidad para declinar el cargo de líder que le adjudicaban por sus logros en batalla para la conquista de lo que de manera épica se llamaba "_Nuevo mundo_".

Se trataba de una responsabilidad inmensa que recaía sobre los hombros de su hermano junto con los sueños y anhelos de absolutamente todos los miembros de la comunidad y, de no ser capaz de llegar hasta donde estaban esas expectativas… No quería pensarlo, pero verlo sufrir tanto le hacía daño. No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mirando cómo le encargaban a alguien la responsabilidad de tal tamaño solo por sus propias limitaciones e incapacidades de llevar a cabo su determinación por sus propios medios.

Por su propia voz, su hermano mayor no hacía más que vanagloriar todas las maravillas que aguardaban en cuanto se pusiera fin a la disputa de clanes dispersos y servidores de los feudos que eran hasta el momento, la forma conocida de organización que comenzaba a imperar con ventaja sobre las aldeas que se agrupaban bajo ideales de magnificación social. Pero por las noches, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando el techo se le iba de la expresión de confianza con la que procuraba regir a los demás.

Y aquél secreto solo él lo conocía, solo él porque compartían habitación y cama desde que tenía memoria.

Tener un techo bajo el cual vivir se había convertido en un lujo tras los arduos enfrentamientos que habían estado llevándose a cabo en los últimos días. Ellos, los Uchiha, habían sido de las pocas familias que conservaban uno que no era un manojo de ramas o un hueco entre las rocas de una montaña. Sin embargo, las habitaciones eran un asunto aparte, los compartimientos se veían reducidos a un vestíbulo o sala de recepción y a una pieza común donde los ocupantes pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo para sanar heridas si no estaban afuera; en esa habitación se reunían para comer, instruir de manera teórica a los más jóvenes, y frecuentemente, a falta de otra pieza, se dormía sobre esteras improvisadas que durante el día eran guardadas en nichos de las paredes.

Con la organización tribal que imperaba en la ya no tan pequeña comunidad era realmente difícil que alguien, fuera de los matrimonios jóvenes, tuvieran por algún tiempo un recinto privado. No así, en el caso de Madara e Izuna, al ser el primero reconocido como líder, pasó a obtener cierto estatus que no solo le concedió la privacidad de una pieza aparte, sino que obtenía los privilegios de convertirse en amo y señor de aquel palacio que prometía ser el centro de la nueva sociedad.

Izuna tendría entonces un año o menos, y fue acogido en la habitación de su hermano.

La casa desprovista de ventanas solo recibía luz por un patio interior, lugar de reunión de la familia cuando hacia buen tiempo y la práctica de lanzamiento. A través de las puertas de papel, la luz de la luna se inmiscuía difusa solo definiendo vagamente algunas siluetas.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que, huérfano de padre y madre, el mayor debió hacerse cargo del menor, los dos niños, ahora convertidos en hombres, en términos militares, seguían en la estancia que habían compartido desde antaño. Madara pretendía dormir de cara al techo mientras que él ni siquiera hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por dejarse vencer, con los ojos negros abiertos, clavados en el torso desnudo de su compañero que subía y bajaba pesadamente, renuente a relajar y descansar el cuerpo enervado del guerrero.

En medio de un suspiro que rompía el tedioso y absoluto silencio, abría los labios para empezar a recitar el discurso que se había preparado, pero nada era capaz de expresar con el semblante recto y serio del otro que reprochaba todo antes de siquiera iniciar.

Madara, en esencia, era efectivamente todo lo que se esperaba de él y seguramente muchísimo más. Todo lo que residía en su ser, todo lo que comprendía en él, venía de un contexto muy aparte de lo que hasta el momento el clan había logrado al desarrollar el legado de sus ojos carmín. Y no resultaba de una acción exterior, no había comparación y sus habilidades inherentes, de un modo inseparable de aquella facilidad de pensamiento, lo volvían un elemento tan respetado y admirado como alejado de la naturaleza humana que era su origen.

Lentamente salió de entre las sábanas del futón para sentarse, sin despegar en ningún momento la vista del que había sido su objetivo desde que la luna estuvo bien alta en el cielo y debieron regresar de la reunión que había solicitado con el concejo de ancianos. La voz que había ocupado para salvaguardar la poca esencia humana que le quedaba a aquél tan divinizado como considerado salido del infierno mismo, se sofocó ante las palabras del propio defendido con tal frialdad, negando completamente las inquietudes que dejaba salir y lo sobresaltaban apenas dejaba de estar a la vista.

Miró con cuidado y detenimiento, estaba tenso, muy posiblemente molesto y, quizás, realmente quería creer, que tan avergonzado como él. Solo que por motivos distintos.

El aire tibio del verano se colaba por las rendijas agobiando más la estadía entre aquellas cuatro paredes y le comprimía los pulmones de tal forma que con un poco de suerte dejaría de respirar para no ser más "el lastre de su hermano".

Con una mano se echó el pelo negro hacia atrás y tragó grueso un poco de espesa saliva, buscando volver a decir algo que no se atrevió.

¿Qué le había hecho pensar que el haber sido reconocido como guerrero de élite le daba los mismos privilegios que tenía Madara para hacer valer su palabra?

Madara era Madara, e Izuna, solo Izuna.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La voz profunda de su hermano lo sobresaltó.

—Porque me preocupas…

—No es verdad.

Y el silencio reinó completamente, cayendo más pesado que el sofocante clima. El pecho de Madara seguía subiendo y bajando tal como lo había hecho desde hacía horas pues, pese al inicio de conversación, la posición de él había quedado intacta.

—Entonces dime tú porqué lo hice.

No hubo respuesta, Izuna se acercó un poco más, armándose finalmente del valor que le había abandonado en cuanto las miradas envejecidas se posaron sobre él acusándolo de traición no declarada. Se humedeció los labios y en un tono muy bajo, apenas audible expreso una frase que obligó al otro a abrir los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido casi de inmediato.

—Te están matando.

—Deja de decir estupideces. Sabes tan bien como yo que tenemos un propósito. La muerte no debería asustarte.

Bajó la mirada sintiendo que lo que quedaba de su orgullo era pisado con fuerza.

—Deberías dormir, mañana vendrás conmigo. Quizás así comprendas que solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Se giró dándole la espalda y al joven hermano menor no quedó más remedio que hacer lo mismo también, pero esa noche, el dios del sueño no le visitó.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Destino

**Dios del destino**

Respirar se había vuelto una tarea dificultosa, su garganta se sentía como desgarrada por navajas calientes cada que trataba de halar un bocanada profunda. Aún así, no podía detenerse si quería vivir. Tenía la sensación de que su cabeza era como una bolsa hinchada y deforme, con el ojo izquierdo ya no podía ver nada, entre la sangre, la hinchazón y su sudor, su panorama dependía enteramente de su costado izquierdo.

Aquél no era un hombre, no podía ser simplemente humano.

Tropezó, pero consiguió no detenerse ni aunque cayó de bruces, maniobró para alejarse del silbido de las armas recuperando el ritmo de su carrera. Nadie más quedaba de pie, solo quedaba él corriendo en el bosque como un siervo desesperado por apartarse del cazador.

Consiguió distinguir a varios metros de distancia el colinde de los árboles con una planicie al pie de una montaña rocosa, mientras más pronto saliera de ahí, sus probabilidades de morir se reducían.

—Deja de correr.

Sintió que sus pulmones estallaban ante un último esfuerzo sobrehumano para saltar una gran distancia, la voz áspera de Tobirama Senju a su lado le hizo olvidar cualquier consideración sobre su propia resistencia, luchando por apartar de su mente la idea de la monstruosa naturaleza de aquél ninja.

Habían recorrido la misma distancia, en las mismas condiciones, pero a diferencia suyo, ni siquiera parecía cansado, solo remotamente agitado, con la disponibilidad física para continuar así por un largo rato, aunque no con el humor para hacerlo y aquella actitud era, sin duda, lo más aterrador, porque enfatizaba más la idea de que no era más que un ciervo a merced del cazador.

Alcanzó la planicie derrapando sobre el suelo, aprovechando la polvareda para sacrificar las últimas armas que tenía.

Una oleada de explosiones cubrió él área con tierra y hojarasca.

—Es inútil.

Izuna, en la polvareda que había armado, pudo ver al hombre acercarse hacia él. Parpadeó una o dos veces, empezaba a ver todo lentamente, con el latido de su corazón como único ruido bombeado sus últimos tonos antes de ser apuñalado por aquél.

Entonces, una fuerza más sobrecogedora volvió a dar marcha al tiempo de forma normal y hasta acelerada. Una bocanada de fuego se abría paso entre el polvo e iba directamente por Tobirama, este debió esquivarla y lanzó enseguida un ataque de respuesta.

Madara Uchiha terminaba de avanzar la distancia que lo separaba del ninja del clan Senju y ambos habían comenzado una batalla.

El cuerpo de Izuna, solo unos instantes atrás; caliente y tenso, ahora sudaba frío mientras que con horror veía aquél enfrentamiento, apenas pudiendo seguirlo aún cuando ya tenía latente en sus ojos la técnica que heredaba los talentos de su sangre.

El mismo pensamiento que se había vuelto recurrente desde que atacaran el campamento Senju hacía solo unos instantes, regresó a él con abrumadora realidad: Tobirama no era humano.

Madara tampoco.

Todo tembló con fuerza, como el rugido de una enorme bestia, el aire se había vuelto tan pesado que era como respirar la tierra misma y la energía liberada lo aplastaba como a la más insignificante de las criaturas de la creación.

Tobirama tomó distancia, Madara solo lo miró.

Una mueca casi invisible en los labios del Senju fue todo lo que se dijo entre ambos, y por el camino que habían recorrido antes, como siervo y cazador, simplemente desapareció.

— ¿Puedes moverte?

La pregunta no era compleja, pero su cerebro no pudo comprenderla al instante y notó que hasta ese momento, había prácticamente dejado de respirar. Haló una bocanada de aire, aún caliente y enrarecido por la presencia de esos dos ninja, todo su cuerpo temblaba como las hojas de otoño a punto de desprenderse de su rama.

Madara se acercó a él extendiendo su mano, pero su hermano no la aceptó, solo fue capaz de liberarse de aquella opresión profiriendo un grito desesperado, y golpeó el suelo terroso, el lugar en el que estuvo a punto de morir como una miserable pieza de caza, donde toda su determinación se había destrozado y la aplastante realidad había gritado en su cara la verdad que ya sabía, pero se negaba a aceptar que él mismo formaba parte de eso: le encargaban la responsabilidad de construir un futuro glorioso a Madara, solo por sus propias limitaciones e incapacidades de llevar a cabo el objetivo por sus propios medios.

Él mismo acababa ser totalmente incapaz de algo más que ser rescatado por su hermano.

Volvió a golpear el suelo gritando con más fuerza, maldiciendo, y dejando que las lágrimas de su frustración escaparan.

Era verdad lo que se empeñaba en negar.

Así eran las cosas, quizás los designios de un perverso dios del destino, pero no había otra opción realmente: Madara era el único que podía permanecer al frente, el único que podría lograr ese destino grandioso del que hablaba la tradición del clan.

E Izuna, solo seguiría siendo Izuna.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_Voy a ser sincera, esperaba más historia de los Uchiha, bueno, de estos Uchiha, pero bueno… con el manga terminado creo que puedo seguir escribiendo estos fragmentos complementarios a mi conveniencia._

_En este capítulo recordé mucho la escena en la que Sasuke por primera vez ve pelear a Kakashi en serio con Zabuza, y había decidido suicidarse porque no lo soportaba. Me imagino que Tobirama y Madara tendrían un impacto un poquitín mayor… solo un poco, casi nada, digo, tan solo ninguno de los ninjas de la alianza shinobi podía golpearlo siquiera._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Condena

**Dios de la condena**

Empujó con fuerza y aceleró el ritmo tomándola por la cadera para guiarla. La oyó jadear y se decidió a llevarla al límite, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella después de todas las molestias que se tomó para poder provocarle una erección, y más aún mantenerla el tiempo suficiente como para poder lograr el objetivo.

Apenas pudo ponerse en pie por sus medios después de que regresaran de la incursión al campamento Senju, fue llamado ante los más ancianos miembros de la comunidad. Por un instante creyó que sería sometido de nuevo a la vergüenza, por no haber sido capaz de hacer algo más que correr a traspiés por todo el bosque. Sin embargo, tan solo tenían para él algo que denominaron textualmente "una nueva encomienda".

Una mujer.

Era un poco mayor que él, pero en las mujeres la edad solía notarse menos, sobre todo porque no eran sometidas a extenuantes entrenamientos ya que solo se dedicaban a tareas sencillas, a cuidar a los niños, a los enfermos y heridos, sobre todo a cocinar y cuidar de las hortalizas. Su cara era agradable, y su cuerpo delgado de curvas poco pronunciadas se encontraba elegantemente cubierto por un vestido que ostentaba la marca del clan. Era la nieta de uno de los viejos, se suponía que sería esposa de Madara, pero él no la había aceptado arguyendo a que no iba a tomar esposa, ni engendrar hijos hasta cumplir su cometido. Y ellos habían aceptado.

—La sangre de la primera línea, de la más fuerte del clan, debe perpetuarse, para ello una mujer de sangre pura es la mejor opción. Y ahora eres un hombre, Izuna, y has peleado contra Tobirama Senju probando tu valía.

Supo que no podía negarse, que no había opción ni sería válido para él usar el mismo voto de celibato que su hermano, así que se condujo con la joven hasta la habitación destinada para tales fines.

Acabó antes de darse cuenta, pero pudo seguir un poco más hasta que ella quedó satisfecha, o al menos eso hizo parecer.

Esperó un momento y después se recostó a su lado aún sintiendo el dolor de su cuerpo por todas las heridas que aún no terminaban de sanar y el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer.

Quedaron en silencio, ella se quedó dormida al poco rato, pero él solo podía mirar el techo oscuro. Claramente Madara no había llegado a contar hasta la parte en la que él estaba corriendo por su vida y debió llegar a salvarlo, así que esa mujer que estaba a su lado debía de tener la idea de que acababa de yacer con un poderoso guerrero, capaz de hacer frente a Tobirama Senju.

—Izuna.

La voz de su hermano al otro lado de su puerta lo sobresaltó. No había dicho nada más que su nombre, pero sintió la necesidad de correr hacia él como si se lo hubiera ordenado. Alcanzó el hakama que fue lo único que encontró entre las prendas dispersas y salió al pasillo.

Madara estaba arrodillado, dándole la espalda y mirando la luna que se asomaba por entre las copas de árboles.

— ¿Qué sucede? — peguntó.

—Durante la batalla de hace unos días… Itama Senju ha muerto.

Izuna se sentó a su lado con los puños sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Por qué te molesta la muerte de un Senju? ¿No era acaso que íbamos a eso, a matar miembros de ese clan?

Hubo un momento largo de silencio con el canto de alguna ave nocturna repitiéndose incesantemente.

—Quiero enfrentar a Hashirama Senju. Solo nosotros dos, sin más acompañamiento, sin enfrentamientos innecesarios.

— ¿Es en serio?

Madara lo miró con la expresión inescrutable que solía caracterizarlo.

— ¡Es en serio!

De nuevo el silencio y regresó la vista al frente, a la noche.

—Ya he hablado con los ancianos, con nuestro padre también.

— ¡¿Y están de acuerdo?!

Asintió una vez.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Es así como debe ser. Si consigo vencer a Hashirama, solo quedará Tobirama, y al morir él, la línea principal de los Senju desaparecerá. Pero si Hashirama es quien gana…

—No digas tonterías, no hay manera de que pierdas ante él.

—… si Hashirama es quien gana, entonces tú deberás sucederme a mi. Por eso es importante que tengas descendencia.

Izuna se estremeció intentando no dar por hecho que Madara había arreglado que la mujer que debía ser para él, pasara a su hermano menor. Pero enseguida no pudo evitar el sonrojarse ante la idea de que estuviera afuera escuchando todo, tan solo esperando que terminara para informarle sobre su enfrentamiento con el líder del clan Senju.

—Estás tomando medidas innecesarias.

—El legado de los Uchiha deberá vivir a través de ti, lo entiendes ¿Verdad?

— ¡No!

—Ahora eres muy joven, y tienes pocas batallas, pero a medida que pase el tiempo serás capaz de comprender la necesidad de perpetuar un legado.

— ¡¿Y por qué no puede vivir a través de ti?!

Madara volvió a mirarle.

—Una esposa… hijos… son cosas que no necesito ahora, son cosas con las que no estoy dispuesto a compartir mi tiempo.

—No es como si fuera necesario que te hicieras cargo de ellos. Cualquier mujer de este clan te daría un hijo sin pedirte siquiera que permanezcas toda la noche a su lado, mucho menos aún que seas su proveedor, el padre de ella sin duda continuaría cuidando de su hija y su nieto solo por el honor de servirte, y de cuidar a un futuro shinobi poderoso.

— ¿A eso se resume, Izuna? ¿Hijos para la guerra?

No pudo responder a eso.

—Debo irme.

— ¡¿Lo harás esta misma noche?!

—No te habría separado de tu mujer, justo ahora, si fuera en dos días.

Izuna notó entonces que llevaba la armadura completa, la bolsa de armas, las espada… sintió que pasaba sus dedos por la línea que trazaba una herida cerrada en su pecho. Era un tacto áspero por ambos lados, los dedos del ninja y las costuras del otro. Empezaba poco más abajo de la clavícula izquierda y llegaba hasta el otro lado en un trazo horizontal; los huesos habían evitado que fuese letal, pero había salido mucha sangre por ahí.

—Va a quedarte una cicatriz.

—Tú tienes más.

Madara llevó su mano hasta el cuello de su hermano y lo atrajo contra sí besándolo en la frente.

—Aguarden hasta la noche antes de decidir nada.

Izuna lo tomó por un hombro sin atreverse a separarse, pero al final fue Madara quién, poniéndose de pie, dio por terminada la reunión. El más joven de los hermanos se quedó solo esperando el amanecer.

— ¿Qué planes tendrá el dios de la condena? ¿La caída de Hashirama?

La puerta a su espalda se abrió, la mujer salía ya vestida, se arrodilló ante él con la cabeza inclinada.

—Izuna-sama, lamento no ser de su agrado, mi hermana menor ya ha tenido su primera sangre, le pediré que lo visite esta noche.

Intentó decir algo, como que no era su culpa pero al final se quedó callado, mirándola marcharse por el mismo camino por el que su hermano se había ido antes y preguntándose de nuevo ¿Quién estaba condenado?

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_No sé cuantas veces releí el manga y la wiki para establecer un orden respetable para los acontecimientos de las batallas de los clanes, y más aún para decidir si Sasuke desciende de la línea de Madara o de Izuna._

_Por cierto, respecto a las edades, si, Izuna es un chiquillo._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
